Swan Queen Love Songs Collection
by cynarabueno
Summary: One-shots per chapter inspired in love songs that speak Swan Queen language. The idea is make a chapter per song, while exploring their relationship through the lens of love. Lots of fluff - kinky - sassy! Maybe some drama, but nothing too serious. Enjoy!
1. Tell Him

**Author's Note**: So I've decided to try and write again. The idea came to me while I was driving – and listening to music. I really believe that there is a lot of songs that could speak for Swan Queen, so, I came up with the idea of making one-shots inspired in pieces of songs. As I said before, my primary language is not English, so, bear with me and please forgive any misspell words or any other errors, since I still don't have a beta to review it. But I still hope you enjoy it! ;) It takes place after the second curse. Season 3B. Review, please, any advice will be truly appreciated.

**Summary: **Emma decides that she wants Regina to be happy, even if that means helping her with Robin Wood. Or at least she thinks so, when she found out that the brunette is trying to write a love letter. 

_"With the gentleness you feel inside_

_Your love can't be denied_

_The truth will set you free_

_You'll have what's meant to be_

_All in time you'll see"_

_(Celine Dion)_

It was after 9 pm. The weather was rather cold, despite the fact the spring was around the corner.

Emma walked by the familiar path towards the mansion. After coming back from New York City and having her memories back, she still didn't quite get back to her previous routine, so she had lots of free time.

She didn't even have her job back, afraid that Henry might get suspicious about them already settling down - especially in this peculiar city. So she was bored. Searching for the Wicked Witch wasn't as fun as she previously has thought.

So, when she received a text from Regina, telling her that she should stop by whenever she could she didn't think twice. She needed to get out of her parents loft, where pregnancy stuff and the inquisitive look of Henry already started to make her really uncomfortable.

The former Sheriff didn't know what the Mayor was up to, but frankly, she couldn't care less. The company of Regina - and mostly being herself around her - was the most refreshing thing Emma was to experience nowadays.

And there she was, ringing the bell of the ostentatious white house.

"Emma?" Regina opened the door after a few minutes, seeming completely taken aback by the visitor.

"Hi" Was all Emma could think of after seeing that Regina didn't seem to be expecting her at all. "You texted. Said you need me to drop by..."

"Right. I just never thought you'd come right away" And the door was open for her to enter the hall.

Emma could easily notice how the brunette lacked her usually snark, but choose not to comment.

"I wanted to give Henry something. As a matter of fact, it's already his, but since he can't remember, I figured I could give it to him again." The last words were said already from the first steps of the stairs, and Emma shifted while waiting for the brunette to return. "I'll be down in a minute" was heard from the upper floor.

While waiting, Emma started to look around. She knew very well she was not welcome to wander around the house, but she was really bored, and even being scoffed by the brunette didn't seemed quite so bad. The thing is, Regina _wasn't_ being herself at the moment - she thought. The Mayor always held her walls up high, and with quick retorts at the tip of her tongue, but tonight she appeared tired. She heard the sounds coming from Henry's former room and knows that she's safe - for now.

The door of the study is half open, and a soft light appears on the hallway. She probably was there. The blonde walked cautiously through the door until she sees something rather uncommon - the room was a mess. The desk was filled with paper haphazardly tossed, and even a few paper balls on the floor. Regina wasn't the type who just missed the trash bin; nor did she look like one who would try to toss it around like basketball. An empty bottle of wine lingered next to the fireplace, and a still half empty glass was placed at the coffee table. _She's been drinking_.

Emma was curious of what made Regina so sad, sad enough to drink alone at home. She knew the brunette enjoyed her liquor, especially a fine bottle of Merlot or her homemade apple cider. But a bottle is a little too much for just taking the _edge_ of a rough day. A bottle is enough to be drunk of, and Emma starts to realize why the mayor came to light looking so odd.

_It is none of my business anyway_. The blonde was about to leave the room when a trash paper came to view, next to the door. She reached it in order to place it in the bin, but a familiar penmanship caught her attention. Regina's. She opened it before giving a second thought, thrilled about what it might contain. She knew it wasn't her right to do so, but she was curious. _Very_ curious. And bored.

_"I never knew how to express my feelings well, but there's something you must know. I'm falling for you, for quite a while now. I know I never expected this to happen, and since I've lost my chance at happy endings, I chose to ignore these burning feelings inside of me. But I can't take it anymore... Even if you don't feel the same for me - which I truly believe to be the case - I think you must know the truth."_

It was a_ love_ letter. Well, sort of. Regina was in love for someone and didn't seem to think that the person loved her back. That was just sad. But who is this person that Regina seemed to love _that_ much?

Emma searched her mind for some information that might lead to the chosen one. She remembered her mother - always the gossip girl - telling her that Regina had met her soul mate, thanks to Tinkerbell. Regina herself didn't comment on the fact, but the blonde never expected her to, since they're not friends. Not that close friends anyway - they just get along.

The pang on her chest was almost missed when she turned to see Regina standing at the door, her mouth gaping at her when she realized what the blonde was doing.

"Miss Swan! What on _earth_ are you doing in my private office when I specifically said to you wait for me on the lobby?" She was _pissed_. Who wouldn't? Emma had crossed the line, and she was about to _pay_ for it.

"Regina, I mean- I didn't mean, I couldn't, I shouldn't be here _but_-"

"Cut the crap, Miss Swan"

_Oh my god_. Regina never swears. She must be really upset - or angry. Or both.

"I'm sorry." Emma finally managed to say, with a painful grimace on her face. She tossed the paper back on the trash and started to leave. She really didn't want to make things worse.

The gift Regina was holding for Henry was forgotten - and in a flash of a second, the brunette was griping firmly at the blonde's upper arm. "No, you're not."

"You can't expect me to believe that you're sorry about anything, Miss Swan. How dare you? You come to my house without previous notice, you fuss into my personal stuff, and you act like you have every right to do so, and now you _leave_?" Her nostrils were flared and she was angry, but somehow, she was also about to cry.

"Regina, I said I'm sorry! I mean it! I wasn't trying to sneak out- I didn't even know what I was reading until I read it. And I'm truly sorry- especially because you need like you need someone to talk to, but I just don't know what to do, I thought that leaving would be better for you..."

"You don't get to _say_ what is best for me, Miss Swan"

"I know, I know, and I've said_ I'm sorry_. For what is worth, I think you should just tell him."

"What?!" Regina spatted. She was truly surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, I know this is none of my business, but, MM told me about _soul mate_ thing and frankly, I didn't give much thought on it because I just figured that it was just MM gossiping as always, but now I know you feel the same for him, you should just tell him."

Regina didn't know how to respond. She was clearly _mad_ because she thought that Emma would figure out her feelings towards her, and now that she didn't, the brunette is divided by being relieved and even more upset. She is trying to figure out a way to tell Emma how she really feels for a while now, but she never gets the chance - or the _courage_ to do so. Last year, when the curse was approaching the town line, she almost did. But she convinced herself that it wasn't the time, since Emma was leaving for good.

The blonde was back, now, and apparently, to stay. Still, finding the right words to tell Emma - and the fear of being_ rejected_ - is currently preventing her to be honest once more. And now the idiotic blonde is giving her love _advises_. Just when she thought that she wouldn't need to say it out loud anymore. Her anger came back full force after the initial shock, and she was ready to flare it at the blonde.

"Miss Swan, you clearly don't know anything you're talking about-"

"Look, stop it. Right there. I'm not the one you should be _talking_ to. I'm not the one you should be _denying_ it to. I get it. It is hard. With Neal, I thought I would never love again and I know how hard is to open yourself one more time. But it is okay, Regina. You don't need to justify it to me. I just want you to be happy."

That was it. Regina was more than ready to laugh at the face of the ignorant blonde once more, but she heard those final words. _I just want you to be happy_. Emma was sincere, and had this cute soft smile on her face, encouraging her. She didn't have the will to tell her that she was completely wrong. Even if Emma never loved her back the way she wished her to, at least she had _this_ - true friendship, caring and maybe _some_ kind of love.

Her eyes watered from the blonde's demonstration and she cursed herself for drinking so much _wine_ and becoming so sensitive. Emma, on the other hand, believed that she'd hit a delicate spot and was glad that Regina was showing herself truly. She boldly reached for the fallen tear that threatened to moist a perfect cheek and wiped it dry with the tip of her thumb. Regina leaned on the touch, despite herself. A second later, the moment was gone and she cleared her throat, taking a step back from the blonde.

"You really think I should be honest about this?"

"Of course! It is your right to do so."

"But if my feelings are _not_ reciprocated?" She finally asked, on a small voice, that somehow as filled with all of her fears.

"Seriously? I mean, he is_ lucky_ to have you. _Anyone_ would be lucky to be with you, Regina, and if you don't believe that, you probably gone mad or something." Emma finishes, chuckling of her own joke.

And then Regina smiles. A truly beautiful smile, one that could light up the entire room. In fact, it did. She was glad to hear that, even if Emma didn't really know the truth, she knew the blond was being completely honest.

"I've_ tried_ to be honest, to gather my thoughts on this matter through a letter, but nothing seems to quite fit what I'm willing to say..." Regina decided that if the blonde truly wanted to help her out, she would let her. Besides, Emma had more insight info that she would let her know.

"Maybe you don't have to write a _letter_. Maybe you just have to blurt it out and tell him the truth. It doesn't need to be pretty, just need to be sincere."

"You really think so?" Gosh, Regina hated just how insecure she sounded.

"Yeah, romance is highly overestimated these days. Just speak from your heart."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina smiled.

"You're welcome. I mean, I know we don't have the most _common_ relationship, but I really consider you as a friend, Regina. You can always talk to me about anything. I'll be glad to hear it." Emma was approaching the front door, ready to leave. The truth is, she wanted to stay a little longer, but the pain on her chest was increasing by every second. She saw the way Regina looked helpless and fragile, and the thought of so many feels for this guy was giving her nausea. She just needed to get out of there, as soon as possible.

Regina opened the door, despite the fact she also wanted Emma to stay. She notices the blonde was rather uncomfortable, but she couldn't quite place why.

"So, thank you for the gift. I mean, Henry is going to love it, for sure."

Regina sighed. "You're welcome." The pain of not having Henry was still very fresh and the subject, very dark for her.

Emma grinned, and started to walk slowly to the porch, giving her a weak wave of the hand. "Thank you again, Regina, and I'm sorry I might have interrupted you." She turned and started to walk to her bug. When she was about to close the gate behind her, she heard a soft call of her name.

"Emma?"

She might as well be imagining, but when she turned, she saw Regina looking directly at her. The blonde locked gazes with the Mayor just in time to see her mouthing the exactly three words that would change her life forever._ I love you_.

The blonde couldn't believe what she just saw and the surprise was more than evident on her gaping face. She rubbed her eyes a few times and tried to blink, but the moment was gone and Regina was already closing the door behind her.

_What was that supposed to mean?_ Emma couldn't place it but she also didn't care. A bunch of wild butterflies were taking her stomach on some kind of revolution and she couldn't think straight. She ran to the door and didn't even bother to press the bell, instead, she knocked hard nonstop, until she heard the doorknob turning and the door finally opening.

Regina didn't have the time to process what Emma was doing there because her lips were immediately pressing into hers. The kiss was heated, sloppy, passionate, and very arousing. By the time both gasped for air, and the thrum of their hearts was to be heard from a mile away, they finally looked at each other. Regina was in shock, but also very pleased. She never could have imagined that Emma would simply want her too, and that thought alone made her speechless. Emma, who seemed to be able to recover a little bit quicker, just smiled.

"I love you too."


	2. Fix You

**Summary:** After the family dinner, Regina goes back to the mansion simply sad. She has everything she wanted, or almost. Emma notices that something is wrong and go after her. Will she tell the truth to the Savior? Swan Queen.

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm still experimenting... any review is truly appreciated. Please feel free to correct me or even point some mistakes... I just want to become a better writer, and since English is not my first language, I guess I just need the incentive. This song is about loving above it all, and since everyone seems to think that Regina is the one to be fixed, I try to mix up a little. Emma is broken. Regina can fix her. So here we go.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you."_

_(Coldplay)_

Dinner at Grannies. With _her_ family. Well, _sort_ of.

Still, Regina couldn't complain. She was finally where she meant to be, along with her son. Pan failed. They were back at Storybrooke and the only thing still standing between she and her happiness was the fact that Henry still didn't have his memories back.

Again, _sort_ of. When she felt like the family pleasantries were a bit too much for one to take, she decided to go home. What was the point of being there if her own son didn't know who she truly was? And now that they all have eaten, the bright boy just took over the subjects at the table. And he wasn't paying attention to her, rather than telling a very exciting story about his newest PS4 game. They wouldn't miss her. Nobody ever does. Except that once one _did_. Briefly.

Getting up and nodding goodbye wasn't hard, and soon enough she was walking on the cold pavement street towards her Mercedes. It was a chilly night. _Better be at home._

Emma did notice her leaving. Of course. But she chose not to hold on to it, since it wasn't really her place to tell her to stay if she didn't want to. She tried to entertain herself with her family, but there was this tugging feeling within her heart that didn't seem to quite leave her alone. She felt empty, even if this didn't make any sense. Why would she feel like a part of her was missing if all those who she cared about were at the table, at that precise moment, with her?

Oh, but she _knew_ better. Something _was_ missing- somebody. Even if she didn't know _why_ exactly. Her feelings towards Regina were never simple, never plain. But the thing is, since after she came back, she never felt like really missing her. And now that she does, she couldn't quite place why exactly- what was changed. She never verbalize those feelings, though. What was that to say? Regina would probably laugh at her expense anyway. So, her new "_modus operanti" _was shut down those feelings away and not think twice about it. It would get better. _Eventually_.

* * *

A glass of wine. Or two.

It doesn't really matter when you are drinking alone, so who's counting?

Since her renewed second chance, Regina is really trying. She is trying to be a better person, a better mom- even if she doesn't really have her son back yet. A better Mayor. _Well, that's a given._She smirks to herself with that last thought. The point is she's trying. But life isn't going too well... and so she's sad.

"_Regina? What are you doing?" Emma smiled through the sheets of the bed. "Come back here!"_

"_Emma! You know I got to get ready- it's past noon already." Regina answered, but with a playful tone in her commonly hoarse voice._

"_I know, but... 5 more minutes!" Emma whined._

"_Darling you are more than aware that we cannot do anything valuable in only five minutes." Oh, that sexy smirk on her face._

"_I bet I can. Now you have to prove me wrong. Come on, Miss-Know-it-All! I'm waiting for you." The blonde surely knows how to push her bottoms. In a good sense._

"_Oh, Miss Swan, you will certain be the dead of me." Finally Regina gave in, already crawling back to her side. Nothing was more pleasurable than a day in bed with Emma Swan. Not that she would ever verbalize that. But it was true. And she was happy._

* * *

Finally, dinner was officially over. But instead of going back to her parent's loft, Emma decided that she should stop by at Regina's. Something was telling her that the woman wasn't really herself that night, and the nudging feeling didn't help her feel at ease. Deciding that the brunette's house wasn't that far away, she chose to let Henry come back to them- there was a game on the TV that would keep him and David occupied for the most part of the evening - so she was good.

_Yeah, okay. There is nothing wrong in just checking on her._ Even to herself, it was getting more and more difficult to deceive her true intentions. She cared. More than she would like to, and the living proof of that fact was she, freezing cold, standing at the front of the 108 Mifflin Street house.

* * *

What once was their reality, now only seemed like a distant dream. Emma didn't come back to her. Emma didn't remember her- not like that.

Their relationship started to develop in Neverland. Coming back from there, to be more precise. After reassuring that Henry was safe and sound asleep on the Jolly Roger, they finally released the breath they've been holding for so long. They succeeded. They got their son back and now, they were coming home.

It is safe to say that they didn't have the time to realize how they feel towards one another until that night on the ship. Regina was seated on the lower bunk, finally letting the happiness sink in when Emma approached her. Tears were running freely damping her perfect cheek bones. At first sine of crying, Emma got worried. She never got used to see Regina crying. But a sob followed by a grin made her realize what the feeling was all about: relief.

And so she sat at her side, rubbing her warm hands at both other woman's arms. She was relieved too. And she was happy. She didn't even bother to think if the brunette would appreciate the gesture or not. She just did it intuitionally. And surprisingly enough, Regina just leaned to the touch. She needed that comfort. So she just let herself be held by the Savior.

What Emma couldn't forecast was Regina's next move. She took advantage of the proximity of the blonde to place a small light-feather kiss on the other woman's neck. She was already leaned at her shoulder, so the movement was not noticed until it reached the desirable destination.

Emma was completely shocked. Of course she already did imagine no one other than the Mayor corresponding her everlasting crush, but now it only seemed like she'd imagine it all. _Did Regina really just kissed me?_

As if sensing all trouble thoughts of the blonde, Regina did it again. And again. Just to make sure Emma got her intent. After a brief short circuit of her brain, she finally reacted. Regina was _indeed_ kissing her.

Moving her left hand to cup Regina's chin, she looked deep into chocolate eyes just to make sure the other woman agreed to her next move. Seeing no sign of hesitation- or even regret - she pulled the other women's lips on her own and started to kiss her really slowly, as if enjoying every bit of skin touching her. Regina corresponded immediately and the kiss easily heated, eyes never opening, lips never parting.

They continue to explore their eager mouths and tongues, never wanting to stop. Truthfully, Emma was afraid. Regina let her in for a moment, and the moment could easily shatter after that kiss. One could change their mind. Emma knew she wouldn't, but she was dreadful about Regina on that matter. Of course, she didn't even know that Regina would ever kiss her, let along kiss her _again_. To Emma, her feelings regarding the Mayor were only some kind of Infatuation, never to be spoken of, never to be satisfied.

And yet, she was currently kissing her. And the brunette was kissing her back. And she also seemed to be enjoying herself, since her hands started to wander upon Emma's lithe form.

God, that was positively _hot_. Deciding to throw her concerns away for the night, Emma matched the exploration with both of her hands. Regina didn't seem to mind, on the contrary. She flushed her entire body against Emma's and the vertical make out session was soon to become horizontal.

Emma eased her back on the mattress, still without stopping the more than heated kiss. Regina seemed to sense the change of the position, and simply went along. When the blonde's head finally hit the pillow, and the brunette was already hovering over her body, they did stop. To breath. To inspect if that _rendezvous _was really both sided. It was, surely.

Not even another second to waste, their mouths were back at each other. Only this time, Emma didn't fear. They both knew what they were doing. The only inebriation to be consider upon them was the feeling they caused to themselves. The lightheaded foggy mind, the constant thump of jumpy hearts and the tingling of expectation torrid skin.

That night changed their lives, but no one would know that. It was a well hidden secret between two women, who used to share their bed, their breath and their pure essence.

* * *

The story got in the way of their tale, anyway. Back in Storybrooke, Pan was Henry, and a new curse was to be set. How could they have time to sort of their feelings instead of trying not to be killed? They did manage to spend time together, though. But as a dirty secret. They didn't have the chance to talk things out, always thinking that the perfect opportunity to come clear would come, even if eventually. It didn't. In no time, Regina was standing at the town line, ready to say goodbye to the two people she loved the most. One who didn't even know that yet.

Nothing could have been said at that time to ease the feelings that were boiling up her throat. Nothing could express, nothing could compare, and nothing would last. Emma was getting new memories, memories that didn't include herself, and all was about to be lost in a matter of seconds.

Of course the town's people didn't notice anything else going on between the two of them, who would? They're too worried about their own fates at that point.

Emma, with her heart clinging at her chest and her eyes tight, whispered in her ear, before crossing the line: _I will never forget_.

And she meant it. But as soon as she enter the yellow bug, Regina was nothing more than a distant dream. And so she lived, with her right-to-be son for over an year. Without remembering.

Still, Regina _couldn't_forget.

Emma was freaking cold. She already had pressed the doorbell a couple of times, with no response. She was about to give up when Regina finally opened the door. "Emma?"

She let the blonde enter the house - mostly because of the cold - and then questioned warily "what are you doing here, it is late".

Emma sighed. Even she didn't know what exactly she hoped to achieve coming to see Regina at that point. She just needed to. And then there she was.

"I'm sorry to come by without telling you, I was nearby - really, Emma?! - and I just wanted to see if you're alright."

"I am quite alright, thank you. Why do you ask, dear?" Regina was full on her politician mask. Welcoming the blonde at that time at night, in the middle of her nostalgic memories, wasn't for the best. So, naturally, she did her best to hide her emotions. And she was damn good at it.

"Well, you seemed odd at dinner and then you just left..." Emma was rambling. What the hell she was supposed to say? The woman didn't show any sign of trouble- Emma just couldn't tell why she felt like the brunette wasn't fine at all.

"I had other matters to attend to. I can assure you I am fine. More than fine. Thanks for inviting me." It was her cue to make Emma leave. She didn't know how much more she could take without slipping out something that would make the blonde notice she wasn't okay.

"No need to thank me." Emma grinned, not sure how to proceed now that the subject was about to vanish entirely.

Regina moved to reach the doorknob, in order to signal her intent. Emma was about to give up her random quest, when she gripped Regina's forearm and made her stop on tracks. "Regina, wait."

The move seemed to startle the brunette, who wasn't expecting any physical contact. "What?"

But it was too late. After touching her, Emma felt her head buzzing and some sort of memory come back to her. Regina was smiling truthfully at her, as she never had seen before. She was biting her bottom lip and rolling her eyes playfully. And then she just casually reached for the blonde's hair, that always seemed to fall all over her face, and pulled it back behind her ear. The gest itself was quite simple, but the caring look on her face, and the intimacy involved, were sufficient to make Emma gasp.

Regina didn't know what the hell was happening. Besides, Emma just kept staring at her blankly, without letting go of her arm. She knew something happened for the expression at the blonde's face, but she didn't have the guts to ask her. Too much expectations.

"Regina, what? What was that?"

"What was what, Emma, I'm afraid I didn't follow-"

"Did you just saw that?" Emma was still gaping at her, halt in place.

"Saw what? Emma, is late, I bet you got better things you should be doing-"

"Regina, wait. There is something very wrong. I just saw us, in what seemed to be another life, and then you just-"

At this point, Regina had a racing heart. She didn't know what to expect. If the blonde really remembered, she wouldn't have to question her. But why Emma seemed to do so? "I just what, Emma? Talk to me". It was a command, but her voice was weak.

"Regina, I know this is going to sound _really_ weird, but bear with me okay? We were something. You were touching my hair and we were intimate somehow-" She trailed off, not knowing how to explain further.

The brunette wanted to deny it. Or scream. She wanted Emma to remember, but the blonde being so absolutely chocked about their visible intimacy just made her angry and hurt. Of course Emma couldn't recall it, and all of that was just a glimpse of what really happened.

* * *

Another glass of wine. Only this time, _Emma_ needed it. Regina offered, mostly because she wasn't sure how to proceed. Tell the blonde the truth? Emma could not believe it and she would be ashamed, exposed, and even more brokenhearted. But deny it was also a bad option, since they've made so much progress until now, about being honest. Either options were not so good, but perhaps a good dose of liquor work as liquid courage.

They sat there in front of each other. For quite a while, they didn't say anything else. Emma was gripping the glass as if were her life on hold. Regina squinted at the scene, but decided not to say anything. Finally, she sighed. That caught Emma's attention.

"I'm not sure what I am about to ask you, but _please_, can you tell me the truth? Like the _whole_ truth?"

Regina sighed again. Apparently, the choice she have been debating herself was no longer a question. Emma wanted to know the truth, so, the truth it is.

"Emma-"

"Hold on. I need you to _promise_"

Usually, any sign of distrust was enough to disgust the Queen. But, at the current circumstances, she couldn't find in herself to blame Emma. No one would. "I promise."

"Okay." It was a brief response, but filled with trust and understanding. Regina's heart clenched.

"The potion you took back in New York, it didn't work properly."

"What? I mean, I did, I have my memories back-" Regina interrupted the beginning of the rambling.

"Would you stop until I say what I have to say?" Emma felt embarrassed, and just nodded her to continue. "The potion didn't work well enough, and I'm afraid I don't know why exactly."

Emma just stared. She was being patient. A million of questions came into her mind, but she just let it slide. She was getting her answers, even if only at Regina's time.

"You and I…" Regina was positively sure that her face was crimson. She didn't know how to continue, but she did anyway. "We were together. Before the curse was re-set and you had to leave with Henry. Nobody knew at the time, but we did. We were something."

At that point, Emma didn't know what to say, so she just kept staring. Anything her mouth could manage to pronounce would just sound _really_ silly. A grimace encouraged the brunette to go on.

"Since Neverland. You must be wondering how it all began, it was after we saved Henry. And then, when we came back to Storybrooke, we kept getting together even though we didn't had enough time to figure it all out. And then, you left, and since you came back, I had hopes that you would remember, but you didn't. The potion didn't work properly, as I said."

"Regina, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Save it. I don't need you to be sorry, Miss Swan. I didn't tell you so you could feel _pity_." The last word was drawled with so much hate that Emma didn't even have the guts to continue. "You wanted to know the truth, so there it is. Now it would just be best if you leave, and we don't have to deal with that subject for more insufferable moments." The brunette finished, already getting up and walking to the door. She motioned her hand in order to get the blonde to follow her.

Emma followed. And before they could get to the front door, she was spinning the brunette around and pressing her lips against the other woman. Her full body weighed versed the brunette's make the latter stumble, only saved by the strong grip of the blond and the full wall supporting her back. At first, Regina was in shock, but in a few seconds, she corresponded. She _missed_ the idiotic blonde so much. Her taste was giving her goose bumps and the feels of her tongue were surely making her a little lightheaded.

To Emma, the experience, heavenly divine, was so much more. A hundreds of tiny memories were flooding her mind as if filling a gap. She couldn't even open her eyes, because the emotions she was experiencing were so much to take. Love, excitement, thrill, fondness. Regina was everything to her, and until now, she didn't even remember. It was like she was living in the dark for so long, and now the bright glam of the sun was making her totally blind. She thought she would faint. Or die. _Could it be both?_

Gasping for air, they finally parted. But it didn't matter. Regina could feel her. She knew Emma remembered, and she just didn't want to waste any other second. A swirl of purple smoke transported them to Regina's room in a blink of an eye, and though Emma wasn't expecting such blunt move, she couldn't complain either. "I missed you so much." She manage to say, already coming closer to the brunette.

"No, you didn't. You didn't even remember. I did. But don't worry, Miss Swan, time for you compensate me starts right now." She growled, in that husky voice Emma loved so much. _Loved?_

Regina smirked as she pushed the blond further into the bed and immediately straddle her, taking over control. _Oh, she just enjoyed the view._ Caressing both sides of her lovers body, the brunette was pleased. _Very_ pleased.

Taking her time, Regina started to completely feel Emma's body beneath her. Splat palms traveled under white tank top, tip of fingers brushing over fair skin. One by one, clothes were discarded – they wouldn't be needed anymore. The simple scratch of fingernails was enough to send chills over the blonde's spine and left heated crimson marks on skin. Emma shut the eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling. She trusted her.

Licking her belly until her tongue reached a perk nipple, Emma started to softly moan. It was _that good_ and they didn't even properly begin. Just the sensation of having Regina hovering over her body was dazzling.

On the neck now, sinking her teeth slowly and slightly painfully. It was all part of foreplay and Emma knew it very well. _Outch!_ A stronger bite was alleviated by another flick of tongue followed by a faint chuckle. Regina _loved_ to be on top, although she secretly wanted Emma to take over control – forcefully.

Sensing her lover's body already crumbling, the brunette decided to do not make her wait any longer, and with her knee she parted the blonde's legs, to have access to her so wanted sweet spot. The blonde whined in anticipation, but she was done being evil. With the tip of her forefinger she separated already so damp folds and entered her fully with two fingers.

Hot and so _damn_ wet. That is how feels to be inside Emma, and Regina moaned with the thought of the blonde being so ready for her already. She missed it so badly. Taking Emma was one of her favorite activities. Thrusting further, increasing the pace, the blonde was already close to the edge. She felt so many things at once, like she would explode – in tears or pure pleasure, she didn't know. Happiness and love, in a sense of finally belonging. No one could give her so much, and she wouldn't want it anyway. Regina was all – and hers – and she wouldn't want it any other way. Finally, giving in to the bliss that was already taking over her, she came – so hard that she felt her members going numb in a wave of pure delight.

There's no way that could be described as pure sex. It as a legitimate demonstration of making love, even if they didn't quite admitted it out loud.

A sheer layer of sweat covered their bodies but they didn't part. Regina laid down on top of Emma, playing with her fingers on the blonde's hair, and humming along with Emma's steady breathing. They doze off for a bit, mostly because having each other so near was so comforting, so _right_, that they just indulged it a little longer. No words were needed. Nothing else existed. Just them.

* * *

Emma woke up startled by her growling stomach around after midnight. Regina chuckled lightly at the scared face the blonde made followed by one very embarrassed. "So I take you are hungry, Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't eat much at dinner and the thing is, I guess I'm always hungry in a way." She smiled, sheepishly.

Taking the blonde by the hand, Regina got up, and went straight to the kitchen, not before covering herself with a very elegant silky robe. She motioned to Emma to take the other one which was hanging casually at her vanity. At the time, Emma never stopped to think of that, but such actions were so domestic. It was like she never left.

After a pretty late snack, Emma sat comfortably in the kitchen's stool while Regina finished putting the dishes in the washer. When she got nearer to the counter, Emma wrapped her legs around Regina's, pulling her closer. "Come here." It was not more than a whisper.

Regina let herself be held for a moment, enjoying the peppering kisses around her jaw, neck and cleavage. It felt so good to be around Emma. "What now?" She asked, but in a playful tone, not at all wanting to ruin the intimate moment.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk to the kid. Even if he doesn't remember you, that doesn't mean he cannot know we're dating. He better get used to it." She finished, with a wink of her own. Regina was about to say something – surely about how she didn't want him to get upset - but Emma continued. "And then, I will tell him we are moving together, that way, you can have him closer and make new memories in the meantime. If you're willing to take us."

"Emma" She was smiling bright at that point, "You know I would love that, but do you think he'll be comfortable with that? How about your parents?"

"HA-HA" Emma laughed, a bit exaggerated, just to prove her point, "as if You suddenly care about what my _parents_ think."

A smile couldn't be hold anymore, as the brunette finally said "Well, that is mostly true. But I do care about Henry, as you know."

"He'll be fine. The kid's already fed up with all that baby talk. He will have a room of his own and it will be just fine. Trust me on this."

"I do trust you, darling."

"Good, because right now, we have some other pressing things that cannot be held anymore." The kisses started again, slowly, but quickly becoming very heated.

"Oh yes? I see…" Regina trailed as Emma captured her mouth on hers and started to provoke her with her tongue. The brunette opened her lips slightly just to permit Emma's access. The blonde took it gladly and begun to suck at her tongue. That earned deep moan from the brunette, and in a minute, her whole body was on fire again. "And what is that is so important that cannot wait until tomorrow, Miss Swan? You see, I'm a very busy woman and I do need my restful sleep." The words seemed serious but the burn in the brunette's eyes said otherwise.

"Oh, I will make it worth your time."


End file.
